(bdw-d-2) ABC
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: This is a Bleach poetry collection based around an ABC theme. (Part of the Bleach Diversity Writing challenge)
1. A - Amanatto

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This is a part of the Bleach: Diversity Writing. Challenge d.2 is a poetry collection with an overall theme that is between a thousand and three thousand words. I picked ABC for the theme._

**Amanatto**

_It's the thing left over from my childhood  
The sweet sticky sweet I simply can't give up  
I keep this like secret from everybody around  
Yet for some reason Unohana has found out  
She makes the treat made from this sweet  
In order to try and make me be a child  
_


	2. B - Bokken

_**Bokken**_

_I grasp the wooden blade  
My hands scrape against  
Sweating up a stick storm  
My eyes focus on opponent  
My voice catches in my throat  
Then I find myself yelling  
The blade smacking down_

_Taicho... does he remember_

_Correcting my stance and grip  
Watching over me so carefully  
Never wavering once sensei  
No new sword sensei I want  
I think it's because of that  
those memories deep down  
_

_I want taicho to come back  
I want him to teach me again  
I don't want anyone else I do  
I don't want anyone replacing  
Important people in my life  
And yet I need to grow up  
I need to move on_

_Note – The "bokken" is the name for the wooden sword used in practice._


	3. C - Caligraphy

_**Calligraphy**_

___The black strokes cross the paper  
__Each stroke clear and precise  
I wish my life could be this way  
I am always messing up things  
Not being as strong as I should be  
But here is my __calligraphy__ stroke  
As it should be it is fine and refined  
__Opening my eyes it's the one thing  
I know that I can be proud of  
Something that I always get right  
These strokes so black and white  
So unlike the rest of the world  
As I lay my brush to paper_

___These are Toshiro's thoughts on his own writing ability. Or possible thoughts. He likely doesn't think they're perfect._


	4. D - Dangai

_**Dangai**_

___Can't I get lost in there  
Let the time wash away  
This anxiety in my heart  
Can't I just disappear?  
It's not as if anyone cares  
I'm a freak, aren't I?_


	5. E - Encroachment

___**Encroachment**_

___I wonder if I should tell anyone  
This strange feeling deep inside  
The part that is eating away at  
Both my heart and my soul  
Should I tell the adults around  
I'm being encroached upon  
I'm becoming a hollow_

___I wonder if I tell them  
If they'll try to destroy me  
Perhaps that isn't so bad  
I'm not exactly human I feel  
I have never felt I belong  
Then again I don't think  
They'll be happy either_


	6. F - Fullbringer

___After effect, game on  
Zombie hordes of doom  
Dripping resent and sarcasm  
Double edged sword friendship  
Honestly not understanding  
Don't let them know  
I've been sneaking away  
So... it's game on  
Let's not let the zombies win  
Toshiro and Yukio  
Secret friendship  
Oddity_


	7. G - Gigai

___**Gigai**_

___This fake body I in right now  
I wonder...  
What was it like to be alive  
Being able to play games  
Like I am with her right now  
I wonder...  
Is it possible to be free  
To be able to act like a child  
I honestly don't know_


	8. H - Haori

___This haori I wear on my back  
It symbolizes so much to me  
Reminding me of that man  
Who left me behind carelessly  
I swear I'll be better then him  
I won't let the division down  
Not like he happened to do  
I won't run away like he did  
I won't act childish either  
I will be the best taicho  
That I could ever be_


	9. I - Ikebana

_**Ikebana**_

___Lying upon the bed so still  
Upon orders of the forth taicho  
Eyes looking at the arrangement  
Of flowers she put together  
Telling him to stay still  
To rest until he was better  
Her smile ever so sweet  
A grandmother's love  
That shows through ikebana_


	10. J - Jigokucho

___**Jigokucho**_

___A hell butterfly lands on the finger  
Bringing the message of bad news  
Bright teal eyes ever so unwavering  
Lips pressed tight without a word  
The child captain takes action  
Sending more butterflies away  
His words effecting their action  
Making the outcome go not astray  
One wrong word and ripple effect  
Just because of one little butterfly_


	11. K - Koi

___**Koi**_

___The water in the koi ponds splashes  
As the two sit and drink their tea  
The child taicho blowing on his  
While the other sits and grins  
Relaxing that afternoon away  
Keeping each other company  
The child oblivious to the joy  
He gives the elder taicho_


	12. L - Lost

_**Lost**_

___There was this sinking feeling  
Along with the want to belong  
Each emotion fighting the other  
As free will was taken away  
Bright teal eyes watching  
As he cut down allies  
Instead of cutting down foes  
The feeling of being lost  
Not going away like it should_


	13. M - Miso

_**Miso**_

___The child had a fever  
And lay upon the be  
The woman watched  
While he did sleep  
When he awoke  
She brought food  
Miso soup to sip  
As he lay in bed  
Trying to get better  
Down went the soup  
To come up again  
The woman brushed  
Away strands of hair  
Watched two teal eyes  
Look at her frustrated  
Patience she said  
Was what he needed  
Back to sleep he went_


	14. N - Negacion

___**Negacion**_

___He didn't get to see the light  
That took Ichimaru Gin away  
He wondered how he'd feel  
If he had seen the man leave  
He was bitter that he'd left  
Angry that he had betrayed  
He couldn't place his feelings  
In regards to one who betrayed_

___Being taken by the negacion  
He didn't see little Shiro-chan  
He knew the child was lying  
In the place so far away  
Lying in his own blood  
He couldn't help but hope  
The child would survive  
And that his plan would work_


	15. O - Obi

___**Obi**_

___Obi tied around her waist  
Dancing with such grace  
Who could tell the woman  
Happened to be mother  
To a child now watching  
Teal eyes unblinking  
As they watched dance  
That mother did do  
Drawing into the peace  
While the woman danced  
Finished she took his hand  
Then hugged him tight  
Only to have said child  
Become a grumpy face_


	16. P - Persimmons

___**Persimmons**_

___Oh how I hate thee  
And what thee represents  
A fruit of utter bitterness  
Don't make me eat it  
This yucky persimmon  
It represents something lost  
Something I can't get back  
So no to persimmons  
They go into the trash_


	17. Q - Quincy

_**Quincy**_

___Should I tell them  
That I think I'm a Quincy  
__I fear what they may do  
Inside this dreadful feeling  
I think I might break  
I mean...  
My abilities mirrors theirs  
So what am I to do?  
Pentagrams for my attacks  
Being able to shoot out ice  
Even the wings that they have  
I mean...  
How can I not be one?  
And yet I'm a freak  
My powers mutated  
I was abandoned by them  
Not wanted by them  
I mean...  
There is some flaw to me  
That caused them to toss me  
To not care what happened  
To not care I died  
I mean...  
I really don't know what to do_


	18. R - Rieatsu

___**Riatsu**_

___I feel my rieatsu tank  
I am no longer in control  
A zombie being forced  
To do things don't wanna do  
Somebody save me  
Did you not realize  
My rieatsu tanked like it did  
Or were you to busy  
With your own problems  
Simply put  
Somebody save me_


	19. S - Shinigami

___Do I belong with the Shinigami?  
Is this where I belong?  
Will they accept the freak that I am?  
I don't quite fit in here  
I don't exactly play by the rules  
At leach Ichigo  
He accepts who I am  
So perhaps I can be fine  
If only the substitute accepts me_


	20. T - Tabi

_**Tabi**_

___The tabi socks are nice and soft  
My toes wiggling in the end part  
They're so much nicer then  
Socks with only one section  
I don't understand why that  
People in the living world  
No longer wear them  
__They make my day_


	21. U - Ugendo

_**Ugendo**_

___The small house is quiet  
Small footsteps approach  
The smell of the pond sweet  
The door slides open  
The child asks if they're well  
Candy Shiro-chan?_


	22. V - Visored

_**Visored**_

___I don't like her  
She calls me a pervert  
I'd like to punch her  
But she's a girl  
I don't know how  
To make my anger  
Go away_


	23. W - Wakizaki

___His a wakizashi mine a kodachi  
Different as night and day  
That is our blades so different  
But we're the same as each other  
Similar as two snowflakes  
Silvery colored hair  
Teal colored eyes cold as steel  
Bony bodies like a skeleton  
Sadistic nature deep down  
Nothing good comes from us_


	24. X - Xcution

___The world is blinking strangely  
This xcution member created  
I don't understand this place  
This concept of he speaks of  
He thinks I should know  
He thinks I should have fun  
Baka..._


	25. Y - Youth

_**Youth**_

___He's in a position to die young  
There is hope that he won't die  
Yet every time battle occurs  
The worry comes up sharp  
Cutting everyone deep inside  
Particularly when he gets hurt_


	26. Z - Zampaktuo

_**Zampaktuo**_

___I heard the voice in my head  
I didn't understand the words  
The ice wind blew at me  
Trying to knock me down  
I didn't want to give up  
Something drove me_

___Then she told me  
She told me about the voice  
She told me what I had to do  
I found myself in another stuck place  
There though is my blade  
There though is my heart  
Hyorinmaru...  
We belong together_


End file.
